Stitches
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Talvez aquele não fosse o Valentine's que havia imaginado, mas de uma coisa Lily tinha certeza: levar pontos nunca havia parecido tão incrível. [UA - JILY - PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO]


**STITCHES**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:** Talvez aquele não fosse o Valentine's que havia imaginado, mas de uma coisa Lily tinha certeza: levar pontos nunca havia parecido tão incrível.

[UA - JILY - PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO]

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

História feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

 **NOTA:** [FANFIC ESCRITA PARA O AMIGO SECRETO DO MPF - VALENTINE'S DAY]

Hello, amores! Tudo bem, minha gente?

Eu escrevi essa oneshot em fevereiro deste ano como presente de amigo secreto para uma amiga. Decidi publicar ela aqui porque achei bem fofinha hehe

Well, escrever essa oneshot foi bem parível, na verdade. Primeiro eu não sabia o que escrever, afinal eu não conhecia minha amiga secreta há muito tempo e, bem, tinha medo de acabar escrevendo alguma coisa cocô, porque né? Daí depois de conhecê-la melhor no decorrer dos dias e descobrir que ela é tão Jily quanto todas nós, decidi que nada melhor do que Jily se dando mal no Valentine's, né?

Afinal a vida tem dessas coisas ahahha

July Evans, essa é para você

Eu espero que goste, amiga, porque, mesmo eu tendo escrito correndo, foi de coração

PS: eu me inspirei para essa fanfic ao ficar no youtube vendo vídeos Stydia e, por sorte, encontrei um com a música Stitches do Shawn Mendes e me apaixonei perdidamente por ela e decidi escrever algo envolvendo pontos (mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com a letra, btw)

PS²: como não pude me inspirar no seu crush, me inspirei no meu, 2bjs

* * *

 **I'll be needing stitches.**

* * *

Lily não conseguia acreditar na sua completa falta de sorte. Numa escala de azar, ela com certeza estaria no topo como rainha soberana. Sua respiração saía em lufadas de fúria ao encarar Amos Diggory.

— Lily, eu... — ele começou, mas ela não queria ouvir. Simplesmente deu as costas e se afastou, sabendo que tudo o que ele dissesse seria mentira.

Afinal ele estava com outra! Tudo bem que Amos e Lily não tinham nada sério, mas, poxa, ele havia marcado um encontro com ela no _Valentine's!_ Quem marcava encontros naquele dia se não _quisesse_ ter alguma coisa séria com a pessoa?

Bem, tudo bem que não era como se Lily _realmente_ gostasse dele, porque, no fundo, o achava meio babaca, e que estava saindo com ele há menos de duas semanas e só aceitara o encontro porque não queria passar o _Valentine's_ sozinha...

Contudo, se antes mesmo de eles terem qualquer coisa séria, ele já estava saindo com outras, como ela sequer poderia cogitar a hipótese de continuar saindo com ele?

Lily estava cansada de pessoas babacas. Mas ela estava ainda mais cansada de passar o Valentine's sozinha. Fazia mais de três anos desde que ela tivera um namorado sério. Seria de se esperar que, depois de tanto tempo, conseguiria um encontro decente para uma data daquelas, não seria?

Bem, ao que parecia, aquilo não se aplicava a ela. Lily Evans, a azarada.

— Droga. — Ela resmungou ao baixar os olhos para o relógio de pulso, percebendo que havia perdido o horário do ônibus. Como se ela precisasse de mais um motivo para odiar aquele dia! Agora ela teria de ficar ali, esperando, enquanto via casais e mais casais aos amassos na rua, esbanjando felicidade em barzinhos e cafés, trocando presentes e declarações apaixonadas. — Eu odeio o Valentine's Day! — Bufou.

Respirando fundo, recostou-se contra uma placa de uma loja, tentando não pensar em quão triste seria sua noite, sozinha, provavelmente atirada no sofá assistindo _Netflix_.

Certo, tudo bem, se fosse em qualquer outra noite aquilo realmente teria sido um ótimo programa, porém, justo naquele 14 de fevereiro onde ela pensara que, depois de longos três anos, faria alguma coisa diferente a não ser passar em casa se entupindo de doces enquanto assistia _Sherlock_ , tudo parecia um desastre gigantesco.

Estava começando a se preocupar, porque não era possível que depois de tanto tempo continuasse solteira. Quer dizer, as pessoas tinham um prazo, não tinham? Algo como "um ano sozinha é ótimo, dois é aceitável, três: provavelmente ficará para titia".

Engoliu em seco ao pensar na possibilidade de passar o resto de seus dias com nove gatos caminhando por entre seus pés enquanto tudo o que fazia era engordar e assistir programas do _Discovery Home &Health_. Por Deus, aquilo era depressivo.

O que parecia ser o milésimo casal apaixonado passou por ali, parecendo achar que bem em sua frente era um ótimo lugar para começar a dar uns amassos quentes. Quem, por Deus, dava amassos em frente a pessoas deprimidas que passariam o _Valentine's_ em casa?

Ao que parecia, toda a população Londrina.

— Ah, mas que merda. — Resmungou, completamente irritada com a situação do casal que não parecia nem mesmo respirar de tão colados que estavam. — Arranjem um quarto!

O garoto se afastou, olhando para ela e sorrindo.

— Qual é, tia, só porque você é amargurada não quer dizer que tenhamos de deixar de aproveitar. — E voltou a engolir o rosto da namorada.

A boca de Lily deveria apresentar um 'o' perfeito. O garoto, além de tê-la insultado de amargurada, ainda por cima a chamara de " _tia"_. Aquele tipo de coisa era o que se usava para chamar pessoas encalhadas, totalmente fora do mercado do _Valentine's_.

Sentindo-se mais para baixo do que havia imaginado ao acordar – porque, ao acordar ela havia jurado que teria um encontro maravilhoso que provavelmente acabaria com ela tirando as teias do meio de suas pernas – afastou-se, decidindo-se por ir para casa a pé. Daquele modo pelo menos poderia evitar aqueles casaizinhos irritantes.

— Você tem que estar brincando! — Ela não conseguia acreditar no que via. Ao baixar os olhos para guardar o cartão do ônibus no bolso, percebeu que seu casaco novo, que havia comprado especificamente para aquele dia, estava manchado de tinta colorida. — Mas que diabos? — Ao que parecia, a placa em que havia acabado de se encostar, tinha acabado de ser feita.

Como se ela precisasse de mais um motivo para odiar aquele dia, francamente.

Encarando sua roupa com dor no coração, imaginando que mais poderia dar errado naquela porcaria de dia, ela ouviu o grito:

— SAI DA FRENTE!

Mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a não ser erguer os olhos para deparar-se com uma bicicleta desgovernada indo direto em sua direção, próxima demais, foi atropelada.

* * *

— Merda, merda, merda! — James expirava os palavrões como um mantra enquanto carregava a garota para dentro do hospital. Por que tudo parecia estar dando errado justo naquele dia, por Deus?

Era para ter sido um dia maravilhosamente feliz, contudo aquela fora a única coisa que o dia não havia sido. _Desastroso_ era uma palavra bem melhor.

— James! O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que era sua folga hoje! — Marlene, a recepcionista, encaminhou-se em sua direção enquanto observava com horror a garota desmaiada em seus braços. — Oh, meu Deus! O que houve com ela?

— _Era_ meu dia de folga até eu atropelar essa moça...

— O quê?

— Escapou a correia da minha bicicleta, tinha _muitos casais apaixonados_ por todos os lados, não consegui desviar — James suspirou, depositando a garota sobre a maca que Marlene trouxe até onde ele estava.

— Céus, James, você parece estar tendo um péssimo dia. — A garota o encarou, uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto o observava de modo perscrutador. — Você não tinha um encontro com a Mary?

Oh, céus, tudo o que James _não queria_ era tocar naquele assunto.

— Eram os meus planos, mas, bem, agora eu tenho outros. — Indicou a garota completamente desacordada.

— Ela não parece estar tendo um bom dia também. — Marlene comentou, caminhando ao lado dele enquanto James levava a maca em direção à sala de procedimentos. — Isso é _tinta?_ — Apontou para o casaco da moça que estava cheio de respingos coloridos.

— Não faço ideia. — James empurrou a maca para dentro da sala. — Pode trazer o material esterilizado? Eu acho que ela vai precisar de pontos... — Afastou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos para longe da testa da garota, observando um pequeno corte pelo qual saia _muito_ sangue. — Merda.

— Certo. Vou pedir para a Dorcas prepara-los. — Marlene disse antes de sair, dando um sorriso cheio de compaixão para ele ao fechar a porta. Certo, agora sua colega estava sentindo pena dele, porque, obviamente, não estava tendo um dia bom.

Depois de tanto tempo planejando aquele dia, anotando cada passo e até mesmo o que iria falar ao pedir Mary em namoro, estar ali, naquela sala com aquela garota ruiva totalmente desacordada não era, definitivamente, o melhor _Valentine's_ da vida dele.

Afastou-se até a pia que havia ali, lavando as mãos e passando álcool, pegando um par de luvas limpas logo em seguida, voltou a se aproximar da moça. Tirou a bolsa de seu ombro, pois aquilo deixava seu braço em uma posição que parecia totalmente desconfortável e então observou a série de danos. Além de sua testa, tudo estava, aparentemente, bem.

— Hey, Jay. — Dorcas adentrou a sala, trazendo em uma bandeja de inox todos os aparatos de que precisaria para iniciar os pontos na garota. — Mau dia? — Ela perguntou, bem mais discreta do que Marlene havia sido.

— _Definitivamente_. — Resmungou de mau humor.

— Quer que eu faça isso? É seu dia de folga...

— Não, tudo bem, fui _eu quem a atropelou_. — Respirou fundo, tentando entender como toda aquela merda havia acontecido. — Pode vistoriar ela enquanto eu pego meu jaleco?

Dorcas assentiu, também colocando luvas antes de se aproximar da moça. James saiu da sala, caminhando rapidamente pelos corredores enquanto sentia-se um babaca. Todas as pessoas por quem passava cumprimentavam-no e, todas elas, tinham a mesma expressão de interrogação. Ele se odiava por ser um romântico incurável e ter falado aos quatro ventos que pediria Mary em namoro no _Valentine's_.

Como pudera se enganar tanto? Perguntava-se enquanto vestia o jaleco, refazendo o caminho até a sala de procedimentos onde havia deixado a moça junto de Dorcas.

Ele deveria ter desconfiado que os sumiços de Mary significavam bem mais do que "fui para a casa da minha mãe, desculpe não ter avisado antes". Mas James sempre fora trouxa quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Era de se esperar que McDonald não houvesse esquecido o ex como havia dito, afinal o cara vivia ligando! _Ele deveria_ ter dado mais atenção para Sirius, porém preferira ignorar o amigo, fingindo não ouvir quando ele praticamente predizia o que havia acontecido.

E então, ali estava ele, em pleno _Valentine's Day_ , o dia de sua folga, no Hospital, tendo de suturar uma garota que atropelara _andando de bicicleta_.

— Oh, aí está você, James. Ela acordou. — Dorcas falou assim que ele adentrou, encarando-o com uma expressão divertida ao se aproximar dele para sair. — Ela está tendo um dia tão ruim quanto o seu, se quer saber. — Sussurrou para ele, a voz era um misto de diversão com outra coisa não identificável, antes de sair.

— Então foi _você quem me_ atropelou? — A voz rouca da garota o pegou desprevenido. Ele não havia imaginado que alguém tão pequeno pudesse ter uma voz tão profunda. Encarou-a, deparando-se com um par de olhos verdes fitando-o.

Suspirando, James se aproximou.

— É... Me desculpe _mesmo_ , por isso... havia muita gente no caminho _..._ não consegui desviar.

— Ah, _aqueles casais_. — Ela bufou antes de suspirar. — Bem, meu dia realmente não pode ficar pior do que isso, portanto não vou me dar ao trabalho de brigar com você, porque isso pode resultar em mais algum ataque do azar, coisa que estou evitando. Então, se você puder, sei lá, dar os pontos nisso daqui para que eu possa ir para casa... — Ela apontou para a testa e sua expressão era tão desiludida que, por um momento, James sentiu-se compreendido.

Trocando as luvas novamente, pegou a bandeja que Dorcas havia levado para ele, colocando-a ao lado da garota que estava sentada na maca.

— Isso pode doer um pouco, mas vai ser rápido, foi um corte pequeno. — Ele comentou, pegando um pedaço de algodão e molhando no álcool. — _Vai arder_.

Ela assentiu, parando quase imediatamente para que ele pudesse passar o algodão sobre a ferida. James segurou seu rosto com uma mão, estreitando os olhos para observar melhor o ferimento, mas acabou percebendo o quanto a pele dela era pálida e que haviam pequenas sardas espalhadas por seu rosto. Era uma pele realmente bonita.

— Então, você costuma atropelar muitas garotas de bicicleta? — Ela indagou e, ao se afastar depois de ter limpado o corte, James percebeu que ela sorria. De forma automática, sorriu em resposta.

— Só quando tem casais apaixonados irritantes perambulando pelas ruas. — Revirou os olhos e recebeu um bufo como resposta. Voltou a encará-la, percebendo, também, que seus olhos eram _realmente_ bonitos. Assim como sua pele.

— Oh, sim, _eu realmente odeio eles_. — Ela assentiu, erguendo as mãos para puxar os cabelos para trás. — Se agarrando por aí, sem se importar se estão sendo indiscretos ou não.

— Sim! Isso para não falar que, se você faz qualquer reclamação porque estão em seu caminho ou qualquer coisa do tipo, a primeira coisa que dirão é que são mais bem resolvidos amorosamente que você. — James reclamou, fincando a agulha no início do corte. A garota nem pareceu perceber.

— Exatamente! — Exclamou em total concordância. — Como se _estar aos amassos_ pelas esquinas de Londres fosse "estar bem resolvido".

— Realmente, quem se importa se eles estão se beijando ou não? Só queremos que eles saiam da nossa frente para que possamos cruzar.

— Sem ter de interromper beijos ou... ou _ver_ coisas mais absurdas em praça pública. — Ela concluiu e ambos ficaram em silêncio, James suturando enquanto sentia as bochechas esquentarem. Percebeu a vermelhidão que se alastrou pelo rosto da garota, deixando até mesmo sua testa avermelhada. Baixou os olhos para os dela.

— Teve um dia ruim também?

— Peguei meu namorado com outra. — Ela suspirou em derrota.

— Ahá! Eu peguei a minha com outro também. Mas, ao que parecia, o _outro_ da história era eu, porque, esse tempo todo ela estava _namorando_ sério com ele. — James sentia-se um babaca, mas conseguir falar aquelas palavras para alguém que entendia perfeitamente sua situação era realmente reconfortante.

— Oh, bem ruim. — A garota concordou. — Eu tinha planejado tudo, sabe? Não éramos realmente namorados, porém eu imaginei que, como iríamos sair no _Valentine's_ pudesse acontecer alguma coisa mais interessante do que assistir Netflix a noite inteira.

James acenou em total concordância com a garota, lembrando-se de ter pensado no Netflix o caminho inteiro até atropelá-la. Ele havia rezado para não ter de passar o dia sentado no sofá, mas, aparentemente, era exatamente o que iria acontecer.

— Eu também planejei tudo. Ia pedi-la em namoro, acredita? — Ele bufou, incrédulo em suas próprias palavras. — Como eu fui babaca! Nunca pensei que ela pudesse estar me traindo...

— Costumamos não pensar muito bem quando se trata de _Valentine's_ , hm? — A garota sorriu novamente, fazendo-o sorrir também. — Acho que as pessoas ficam tão desesperadas para não passarem essa data sozinhas que acabam aceitando qualquer merda por aí. E então, acabam como nós dois: eu, levando pontos e, você, fazendo-os.

James caiu na gargalhada, imaginando que a situação toda era muito ridícula e provavelmente muito deprimente. Ele não deveria rir, tampouco ela, contudo ali estavam os dois, às gargalhadas na sala de procedimentos.

— E estávamos falando sobre _estarmos bem resolvidos,_ hm? — James riu um pouco mais.

— Francamente, eu com certeza trocaria três meses de Netflix para estar no lugar daquele casal idiota que estava em minha frente hoje. — Ela também estava rindo. — Você acredita que eu me encostei em um banner de uma loja, logo depois de ter visto meu _ex_ aos amassos com a outra, e a tinta estava fresca? Quero dizer, além de tudo eu também estraguei o meu casaco novo. — Ela estava chorando de tanto rir. — E, claro, não vamos esquecer do atropelamento.

— Bem, eu preciso dizer que, depois que saí da casa da minha ex, atropelei o gato de sua vizinha. Passei a manhã inteira (que deveria ser minha folga) no veterinário ouvindo uma senhora de setenta anos brigar comigo pelo gato que, graças a Deus, não se machucou muito. E, claro, _atropelei você_.

— Nós somos ridículos. — Ela recuperou o fôlego, limpando as lágrimas de riso do rosto enquanto se recompunha.

— Patéticos. — James concordou, também se recompondo, pegando o esparadrapo para terminar de fazer o curativo.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, James corando a cada segundo ao lembrar do que havia acabado de confessar para a garota – sobre ser corno – e o que ela havia respondido. Aparentemente o _Valentine's_ não era algo feito para eles.

Dez minutos silenciosos depois, James havia terminado o curativo.

— Bem, está pronto. — Ele falou, sentindo-se repentinamente desconfortável. A garota não parecia muito diferente. — Você provavelmente não vai ficar nem com a cicatriz, mas é recomendável que, se sentir alguma dor, venha aqui para que eu possa dar uma olhada. Ah, e claro, terá de vir tirar os pontos daqui uns dez dias.

Ela assentiu, erguendo-se da maca. Ajeitou as roupas e o casaco manchado, lançando um olhar que pareceu bastante deprimido para James. E então ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

— Obrigada! — Disse, caminhando até perto de onde ele estava e pegando a bolsa. — Eu tenho que preencher algum papel?

— Oh, sim. — Ele assentiu, tendo esquecido por alguns segundos dos procedimentos padrões do hospital. — Venha comigo. — Chamou-a, saindo pela porta e segurando-a para que ela passasse.

Levou-a até a recepção, chamando Marlene para começar a preencher a planilha. Marlene deu algumas indicações para a moça, mas James não estava prestando atenção. Havia uma mancha de tinta azul ao lado de sua bochecha esquerda e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar.

— Então é isso. — Marlene falou, sorrindo de forma mais simpática do que o habitual para a garota. — Melhoras!

— Obrigada! — A ruiva sorriu em resposta, voltando-se para James, inquieta. — Bem, então... até daqui dez dias!

— Ou antes se doer ou... — James acrescentou e intimamente estava realmente pedindo aos céus para que os pontos a incomodassem.

— Sim. — Ela assentiu, parecendo não saber muito bem o que dizer. Eles continuaram se encarando até que Marlene limpou a garganta, fazendo com que ambos corassem até a raiz dos cabelos. — Oh, bem, certo. Tchau! — E começou a se afastar em direção à saída.

— Você deveria ir embora, James. — Marlene arrancou-o de seus devaneios. — Me dê seu jaleco.

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

— Quê? Ah, não, Marley, eu mesmo guardo e...

— Me _dê esse jaleco e suma da minha frente_! — Marlene adicionou, puxando o jaleco por trás, fazendo com que James fosse obrigado a desabotoar a veste antes que acabasse sufocado. Encarando-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, Marlene sorriu. — O nome dela é Lily e ela provavelmente está indo para casa nesse momento para fazer o mesmo que você: nada.

James continuava sem entender onde a garota estava querendo chegar. Marlene rolou os olhos.

— Pelo amor de Deus, James Potter, você é mais lento do que eu imaginava! Vai lá convidar a garota para fazer nada com você e não passe o _Valentine's_ sozinho! Deus me livre de você amanhã, reclamando porque tudo deu errado.

James sorriu.

— _Anda!_ — Marlene praticamente gritou, empurrando-o por cima da bancada da recepção.

— Até amanhã, Marley.

— Divirta-se!

James não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, contudo pegou-se apressando-se em direção à saída do hospital, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer, afinal para qual lado a garota havia ido? Ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela. Como a chamaria para sair?

Antes, porém, que pudesse pensar muito no que estava fazendo, alguém se meteu em seu caminho e tudo o que James soube era que estava no chão, embolado em um par de pernas e braços.

Reconheceu-a quase imediatamente pelos cabelos vermelhos e o casaco manchado.

— Oh, me desculpe, eu não...

— Acho que agora estamos quites. — James respondeu, afastando-se dela e erguendo-se. Estendeu uma mão para ela que ainda estava sentada no chão. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia a continuação de seus cabelos.

James não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Oh, é você! Desculpe. — Ela sorriu também, parecendo mortificada.

— Estava voltando para dentro? — James indagou, curioso.

— Ah, bem, na verdade... — Se era possível, a garota corou ainda mais. — Eu estava indo perguntar o... _seu nome_. Que eu percebi que não sabia e, quando eu voltar para, você sabe, tirar os pontos, bem, eu deveria dizer o seu nome, não deveria? — Estava falando rápido e gesticulava muito.

— James Potter. — Ele acrescentou, estendendo a mão em cumprimento e sorrindo ainda mais sem qualquer motivo aparente.

— Lily Evans. — Ela aceitou sua mão, demorando-se mais do que o necessário para terminar de cumprimenta-lo. — Bem, então era isso. — Concluiu.

— É. — Ele mordeu os lábios sem saber como começar a falar. — Hm, eu estava me perguntando... — Lily encarou-o, expectante. — Se você vai mesmo assistir Netflix a noite inteira?

Ela encarou-o por alguns segundos, piscando. E então sorriu.

— Com certeza. E você?

— Também. Só que vou comer pizza enquanto faço isso.

— Oh, pizza é algo realmente interessante. Par perfeito para o Netflix. — Ela adicionou, fingindo-se de desentendida. — Assim como refrigerante.

— Principalmente para pessoas que precisam trabalhar no dia seguinte. — James concordou e ela assentiu.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, encarando-se, até que James deu-se por vencido.

— Sei que este não é, nem de longe, o _Valentine's_ perfeito, mas eu estava pensando que...

— Se você gostar de _Sherlock_ eu realmente vou aceitar.

James gargalhou.

— Então é melhor nos apressarmos, porque eu realmente quero fazer uma maratona. — Estendeu o braço para ela e Lily prontamente encaixou o seu ali.

— Conheço um lugar onde fazem ótimas pizzas. — Ela falou e então parou de andar. — Onde está a sua bicicleta?

James deu de ombros.

— Ela também não teve um dia de sorte. — E, como parecia ser corriqueiro entre os dois, caíram na gargalhada.

Lily ficou realmente feliz ao deparar-se com o mesmo casal que estava aos beijos em sua frente enquanto ela esperava o ônibus. E mais feliz ainda ao, _sem querer_ , tentar dar o troco neles ao beijar James Potter.

Suas mãos subiram para seus cabelos, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que, embora fossem totalmente bagunçados, eram macios. Ele pegou-a pela cintura e, de repente, eles não eram mais apenas duas pessoas que odiavam o dia dos namorados. Oh, não, eles eram um daqueles _casaizinhos irritantes_.

Lily sorriu para ele ao se afastar, sentindo-o pegá-la pela mão enquanto se apressavam em direção à pizzaria.

Talvez aquele não fosse o _Valentine's_ que havia imaginado, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: levar pontos nunca havia parecido tão incrível.

* * *

 **N/a: Espero que tenham gostado, amores! Beijos :***


End file.
